An Unending Forever
by DivaMeg
Summary: Friends last forever right? Follow the lives of the teenagers as the grow up and enter high school. Please R&R!
1. Prologue: Nothin to do.

1 An Unending Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on Lizzie McGuire. I do however own any additional characters and plots.  
  
A/n: I will make this short. I am new to Lizzie Fiction. This is just the prologue. It's not even to the story. I have some great ideas planned out for this story and please don't judge my writing or my story on the first chapter. If you would please review that would help me out a lot. I would like to ask for two reviews if you want me to continue. Thanks and hope you like it!  
  
  
  
"So what now?" Miranda asked as she stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Beats me. What about the mall?" Gordo suggested. Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo were all in Miranda's room staring at the ceiling. It was Spring Break and they were bored. No one was going on vacation, and nothing was left to do. At least, before Gordo's suggestion.  
  
"Sounds good to me. I'm there." Lizzie said with a smile. She loved the mall. What girl didn't?  
  
"Alright I will ask my mom if she can take us." Miranda said getting up from the bed.  
  
Lizzie got of the bed and went to the mirror to fix her hair. "Uh! I hate my hair sometimes. It's so annoying." She commented, talking mostly to herself.  
  
Gordo smiled. 'I guess that is what I get for having two best friends who are girls'. Sometimes it got annoying. Whenever they talked about boys, make-up, hair, and fashion. Gordo knew he was lucky though. His friends were the best…no the bestest. He knew it wasn't a word. However, they were his best friends but they were great people. His bestest friends.  
  
"Come on guys! My mom will take us now." Miranda said from downstairs.  
  
Two seconds later Gordo and Lizzie ran down the stairs and joined Miranda and Mrs. Sanchez in the car and the drove towards the mall. 


	2. Not so boring today

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on Lizzie McGuire. I do however own any additional characters and plots.  
  
Author Note: I am SO sorry that it has taken so long to write this. I have been pretty busy and I hope that I can update more regularly. I would also like to say that this story takes place while they are in 8th grade, NOT 7. Please keep that in mind. Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy the story.  
  
  
  
An Unending Forever  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ooo. Isn't this cute Lizzie?" Miranda asked holding up the green shirt. Lizzie looked up from the clothes rack and smiled.  
  
"Yeah it's cute. You should go try it on." Lizzie said as she looked over the dressing room.  
  
A saleswoman overheard the two talking and smiled at Miranda. "Here you go, Ma'am." She said opening the dressing room door for Miranda.  
  
Gordo sat down in the comfy green chair. He rested his head on his rolled up fist. Lizzie looked over at him.  
  
"Are you bored, Gordo?" Lizzie asked sympathetically.  
  
"No…I am perfectly fine with you guys trying on clothes and all that. It's better than sitting at Miranda's and staring at the ceiling all day long."  
  
"I agree. Anything is better than nothing. We still have 4 days left before we go back to school! What are we going to do for four days?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Gordo looked over at her. "Well it sounds like to me, that you wanna go back to school. Am I right Liz?"  
  
Lizzie just nodded. "Yeah, can you believe it?"  
  
Gordo shook his head. "We will find something to do."  
  
The dressing room door opened and Miranda walked out wearing the green shirt. It had glitter on it with a yellow star.  
  
"What do you think? Does it look okay?" Miranda questioned.  
  
"Yeah I like it. You should get it." Lizzie said.  
  
Gordo nodded. "I agree."  
  
Miranda smiled. "Great I like it."  
  
Miranda paid for the shirt and they exited The Gap.  
  
"I am hungry. Do you guys want to eat now?" Gordo asked.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie agreed and they headed towards the McDonalds. After lunch, they shopped for a little while longer. Then Miranda called her mom on the payphone and Mrs. Sanchez picked them up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What should we do now?" Lizzie asked while getting out of the vehicle.  
  
Gordo got out without saying a word. He walked towards the house, following Mrs. Sanchez.  
  
"What's up with Gordo? Is he mad at us?" Miranda asked Lizzie.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he had to go to the bathroom?" Lizzie guessed.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie headed for the door of the house when the door opened and a mischievous Gordo appeared.  
  
'Uh oh. I know that look. Gordo is up to something!' Lizzie thought.  
  
"Let's go into the backyard." Gordo said as he walked ahead of the girls.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie followed behind warily. They were on the lookout and were watching all his moves, not knowing what was up.  
  
"Come on guys. You are both acting nervous. It's just me." Gordo said turning around and stopping.  
  
"What's in your hands, Gordo?" Miranda asked her friend. His hands were behind his back.  
  
Without warning, both Miranda and Lizzie were bombarded with water balloons.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHH! David Gordon! Look what you did!" Lizzie shouted while grabbing the hose."  
  
"No. Lizzie, NO! There is no need for the hose. Put it down." Gordo shouted.  
  
Lizzie turned the hose on and water beated against the front of Gordo's clothes and face.  
  
Miranda starting laughing hysterically. "Gord…Gordo…you…haha…you have to see…see your…haha…face. It's hilarious!" Miranda said in between spurts of laughter.  
  
Lizzie eyed her. "What about now Miranda? Is it so funny now?" She asked as she got Miranda wet also.  
  
Miranda's eyes doubled as the cold liquid was sprayed at her.  
  
For the next hour the three had a water fight. All three of them were in Miranda's room wearing Miranda's clothes (with the exception of Gordo who was wearing Mr. Sanchez' clothes.).  
  
They all burst into laughter. Gordo smiled. "Well, today wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I wasn't bored at all."  
  
"Yeah, it was totally fun." Miranda added. 


End file.
